Quien mato a 2D?
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: O.oU... eto creo que con el titulo basta no?


**Quien mato a 2D?**

O.oU... eto creo que con el titulo basta no?

Humor

No me decia si publicarlo o no pero dije Que diablos! Ahí vamos! Advierto que esto puede ser una gran estupidez (ese es el resultado de quedarte en la computadora HORAS sin hacer nada) bueno... no se me ocurre nada mas ¬¬ se lo dedico a todos los que les gusta los fics de Gorillaz (y a quien lea esto T.T)

Advertencia: gran cantidad de tonterías (¬¬), aparicion de la actora de este fic en la historia (SI! al fin! nOn), y un poco de yaoi, pero muy leve, casi ni se nota sino prestan atención (adivinen que pareja? No, no es lo que piensan a pesar de que he escrito de ella en esta ocasión no es "esa" u.ù)

ººººº

Un buen día Noodle camino al cuarto de 2D para ir a jugar con el, como le encantaba hacer eso.

-2D-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!

Nadie respondió, Noodle extraña entra por la puerta (ni que fuera por la ventana ¬¬), la puerta estaba abierta.

De repente ve algo horrible horrible en el suelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Todo el mundo corre a ver el origen del grito.

-Noodle que pasa?-Russel fue el primero en llegar, Murdoc, con resaca, se asoma también.

-Eso...! –Noodle señala en centro del cuarto.

2D boca abajo en el suelo rodeo por un charco de liquido rojo.

Murdoc lo toca con un palito.-Pues yo creo que el tarado ya se murió ¬¬

-X-X -2D en el piso

ººººº

Todos las personas en los estudios Kong se reunieron en la sala, después de que se llevaron el cadáver en una ambulancia.

-Bueno bueno, ù.u ya que estamos todos aquí veamos quien es el asesino.

Murdoc alza la mano.-Yo pregunto ¿quién te nombro detective aquí? ¬¬

Miko con un traje de Sherlock Holmes sopla una pipa que larga burbujas.-Me nombre yo sola, algún problema con eso? ¬0¬

-Hn

-Bueno si el engendro no va a decir nada, continuemos. Aquí tengo mi lista de sospechosos, todas las personas cercanas a la victima: Murdoc ¬¬, Noodle, Russel, Paula, Jaime y Damon º¬º ahora pasare a entrevistarlos uno por uno.

ººººº

En uno de los tantos cuartos de los estudios.

Murdoc Niccals

-Haber tu... donde estabas en el momento del crimen? Ò.ô

-Durmiendo en mi Winni.-Murdoc se pone de brazos cruzados.

-Con que si, no? bien u.u... TU LO HICISTE TU ERES EL ASESINO!!!!!

-No es cierto!.

-Si es cierto! Tenias todas las razones, nunca te agrado 2D, tenias celos porque es mejor parecido y tiene mas talento que tu.

-No tiene mas talento que yo! DE no ser por MI nadie sabría quien era el! El muy tarado!

-Si, pero según un informante, la noche anterior al delito le gritaste "ESTUPIDO TARADO, VOY A MATARTE CUANDO DURMAS" o no es así o.ô

-...

-no mientas yo se cuando alguien miente Ò-Ó

-Si.

-AJÁ!

-Pero no lo mate, claro que si me muero de ganas por clavarle algún puñal o atropellarlo con el Geep, pero si muere no podría vender mas discos y la banda se vendría abajo junto con mi estilo de vida u.u

-mmm... no pensé eso u.u bien puedes irte

ººººº

Russel Hobbs

-Bien mi buen Russ n.n en donde estabas en el momento del crimen? O.o

-Estaba en la cocina, cocinando un pastel.(XD)

-Pastel eh?

-Sip.

-NO TE CREO TU LO MATASTE!!!!!!!

-Como? Ô.oU

-Te cansastes de protegerlo de los continuos abusos de Murdoc. Si eso paso. Agarraste un cuchillo y se lo clavaste en la espalda cruelmente.-Miko dando vueltas en el cuarto reflexionando.-Por eso lo asesinaste y esperaste que todos creyeran que había sido el crimen de alguien mas, porque quien creería que tu fueras capas de matar eh? Eh?

-mmm nadie?

-Exacto!

-Pero Noodle estaba conmigo cuando paso, ergo no pude ser yo ò.oU

-Si? o.o... perdón yo no sabo eso n.nU

-¬¬U uh...

-Puedes irte, ah y Russ...

-Si

-Me traerías un pedazo de pastel

-Claro claro.

ººººº

Noodle

-Jumi jumi... que rico n3n.-Miko con pastel.

-Miko-san ¬¬

-Que? A si... que hacías en el momento del bla bla?

-Estaba con Russel-san en la cocina y después fui a buscar a 2D-kun para ir a jugar al cementerio u.ù

-Entonces fuistes vos quien que descubrió el cuerpo.

-Siiii Y.Y snif

-Sabes lo que creo?.- se lame los dedos.

-Que?

-Que tu eres la asesina ù.u no te gusto que solo te viera como una hermanita menor, tu querías mas, y al no lograrlo no quisiste que fuera de nadie mas. Eso sucedió!!!

-No! yo nunca lastimaría a 2D-kun!!!! TT0TT

-Mentira!!! Ò.o

-BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Ta bien ta bien!!!! Te creo pero no inundes mi cuarto!!!

-Snif snif T-T

-Ten un pañuelo u.uU

-Arigato.

ººººº

Paula

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Hola Paula.- tono de desprecio.

-Yo también estoy contenta de verte.-mismo tono de desprecio.

-Y que mierda haces aquí? ¬¬

-Vine de visita, que hay de malo en eso?

-Nada 9.9... SI VINES A MATAR A ALGUIEN!!! Ò-Ó

-Yo no lo mate ¬¬- tranquilamente enciende un cigarrillo.

-Y que pruebas tienes de ello?

-Que no sabes algo llamado "cámaras de seguridad?", las hay por todos lados estúpida.

-No me digas estúpida ù.u#- pone una cinta en la video.-Hn parece que tienes razón, en la hora del crimen no saliste del cuarto. Te salvaste de esta ¬¬

-Si me preguntas te sugiero que sospeches de ese otro tonto.

-Quien?

-Ese Jamie. Lo vi pasar al cuarto de Stu a eso de las dos de la mañana ayer, me parece que es de esos...

-De verdad? Mmm interesante.

ººººº

Damon Albarn

-n¬n

-o.oU eh hola?

-o¬o

-Por que me miras así? n.nU

-Por nada... ejem vamos a ver... ERES EL ASESINO?!!!

-No, y te pediría que dejes de vociferar, desde el otro cuarto te podemos oír.

-uh u//u perdón, pero si es cierto que tu y la victima son muy parecidos. Bueno, 2D es tu alter ego en el mundo real no? ¬¬ pero el era mas popular que tu y tiene tu misma voz, creo que eso seria suficiente motivos para querer hacerle algo no?

-Si, pero gana mucho con las giras y las entrevista y autógrafos y merchandising, mas de los que tenia con mi otra banda, y yo tengo parte de la ganancia $.$

-Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno puedes irte amor n/n

-Amor? O.o

-Digo...! Damon te puedes ir n/nU pero antes me das tu autógrafo?

ººººº

Jamie Hewlett

-Holas n.n

-Hola

-Voy a hacer una pregunta personal… eres gay? Ò.o

-Claro que no!!!! ò-ó

-En serio?.

-Soy bi n.n

-Ya me parecía ¬¬U

-Porque preguntas?

-Un pajarito me dijo que una vez fuiste muy tarde a la habitación de la victima. Para que fue la visita? Ò.o

-Errrr o.oU... fue para… charlar si eso, charlamos hasta tarde n/n

-Sobre que?

-Errrrr... sobre zombis.

-ò.o zombis?

-o.oUuUuU si, zombis.

-¬¬ mmm...bueno

-Bueno? O.o -casi le da un infarto de los nervios.

-Si eso es todo.

-Ufffffff u.ù

ººººº

La sala

Todos estaban juntos sentados en los sillones, Miko da vueltas reflexionando sobre las entrevistas con los sospechosos.

-Vale, este es el caso mas difícil que me a tocado hasta ahora.

-Cuando hubo otros casos? ¬¬.-le dijo Paula.

-Si te la pasas todo el día baboseándote por el tarado y durmiendo en el cuarto que YO te preste ò.ó.- hablo Murdoc.

-Cállense! No me contradigan XO lo único que se es que entre ustedes esta el asesino de 2D.

-Y tu?.-comento Russ.

-Yo que? O.o

-No te hagas si vives con nosotros ¬¬ también eres sospechosa.-la señalo Murdoc.

-Es cierto. Anteayer escuche que tu y 2D-kun discutieron porque el sin querer borro tu colección de... de yaoi ¬¬ de tu computadora.- explico claramente Noodle.

-Que es yaoi? ò.ô.-pregunto Murdoc.

-No te gustaría saber.

Miko se puso roja.-Ya no digan eso! yo no lo mate Oxo! además después encontré una copia de seguridad que me olvide que tenia n.nU

-mmm ¬¬...-todo el mundo.

ººººº

2 horas después.

-Bueno ya reflexione.-Miko ya había echo un agujero en el piso de tanto dar vueltas.

-No manches! Y yo que pensé que querías llegar hasta china! ¬¬.-Murdoc con su usual sarcasmo.

-Y.Y- Jamie llorando.

-Que te pasa? Ô.o-le interrogación Damon.

-Nada... es que todavía estoy en duelo Y-Y sob

-Ya ni que fuera el Papa el que se murió ¬¬.-se cruza de brazo tranquilamente.

-TT-TT sob!

-Ya habla Miko-san, quien asesino a mi 2D-kun?-espeto la princesa asiática.

-¬¬#-Jamie la ve feo

-Después de tanto tiempo yo pienso...

-Que?- dijo Paula.

-Yo pienso...

-Que cosa?!-gritaron todos impacientes.

-yo pienso... yo pienso... yo pienso... yo pienso... yo pienso...

-Oh Satan esta ya se rayo ¬¬#

Murdoc va y la abofetea suavemente.-AUCH! Ò.X.-recibiendo después una piña en el ojo.

-QUE TE CREES PARA PEGARME ASI BOLUDO! ESTUPIDO! TARADO! HIJO DE TU P--- MADRE QUE TE PARIO! CABRON! PENDEJO DE M----¡ FOR--¡ CONCH---¡... – y una sarta de insultos mas. Russel la sujeto y la calmo.

-Idiota tenes suerte que no te rompiera la nariz ò.o#

-hn ¬.x

-Ejem como venia diciendo yo pienso que...

Silencio de suspenso.

-Que me dio hambrita.

-Nos hiciste esperar dos horas para decirnos que tenias hambre! Te voy a matar! Ò.o-Paula estaba echa una fiera.

-Bueno es que no puedo pensar con la panza vacía u.u ahora vengo.-y se retiro de la sala.

ººººº

3 horas después.

Todos estaban muertos en sus sillones.

-Maldita sea adonde se fue esa tonta?!-se levanto furioso Murdoc.

-Si! yo ya me perdí mi novela!- grito Damon también poniéndose de pie.

-De que era?

-Sobre una niña detective que resuelve casos, en esta tenia que resolver quien mato a una celebridad, y empezaba a interrogar a todos los conocidos del asesinado.

-Que interesante o.o a que hora la dan?.-pregunto Murdoc en verdad interesado.

Jaime y Noodle continuaban apenados por su perdida del peliazul.-Y.Y

Mientras tanto Russel y Paula fueron en busca de la pequeña detective.-Ya va a ver cuando la agarre ò.o hacerme perder el tiempo así

-Tranquila Paula n.nU

-Tranquila nada cuando la agarre la voy a...- abrió la puerta de la cocina

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Los demás, Murdoc, Damon, Jamie y Noodle alertados, corrieron a descubrir el por que del segundo grito en este día.

-UN ZOMBI UN ZOMBI!!!!-chillaba la ex guitarrista de Gorillaz

Y cuando se acercaron vieron a un cuerpo todo manchado de rojo con un trapo en la cara. Y justo en ese momento aparecía por la otra puerta una chica toda blanca.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! UN ZOMBI Y UN FANTASMA!!!!- aullaron todos juntos.

-DONDE?! DONDE?!.- exclamo el zombi del trapo en la cabeza.

-TRANQUILOS NO GRITEN SOMOS NOSOTROS!!!- dijo el fantasmas. Este se sacudió enérgicamente soltando un polvo blanco revelando que se trataba ni mas ni menos que Miko.-Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles n-n

Miko tiro del trapo en la cara del zombi.

-O.O!- todos quedaron paralizados.

El zombi en realidad resulto ser 2D, que les sonrió.

-Hola n-n

-O.O

-Que les pasa a ellos?.-pregunto a Miko.

-Nada, solo están sorprendidos de verte nn

-Ah.

-2D-KUN IS ALIVE!!!- grito Noodle corriendo a abrasarlo, de la fuerza lo tiro al piso. Todos se congregaron a su alrededor.

-Estas vivo? No serás un zombi o si?- lo tocaba Murdoc con un dedo aun sospechando.

-Estaba muerto?! O.o?!

-Eso parecías al menos ¬¬

-No 2D, no moriste, explícales que sucedió en realidad.- le pidió Miko.

-Pues estaba tranquilo en mi cuarto saltando en la cama, pero creo que lo hice demasiado alto y me pegue con el techo, eso dolio ¬¬, perdí el equilibrio me caí y quede inconsciente u.u

-Y la sangre que tenias?- pregunto Russel.

-Sangre?.-2D se mira la ropa, que efectivamente tenia un gran mancho rojo que parecía sangre.-Ah esta es sangre falsa que tengo por ahí, de seguro me desplomé encima de una bolsita de esas que tengo en el piso nn

-Y para que tienes sangre falsa?- le pregunto esta vez Paula.

-eh por que si o.o

-Igual es todo culpa de ustedes por no revisarle el pulso ù.u-agrego Miko.

-Así que todos pensaron que me morí?.- 2D chasqueo los dedos.-Ahora entiendo por que cuando salía de ese cuarto frió en el hospital todos gritaban "UN MUERTO! UN MUERTO!" nnU

-Tarado ¬¬- murmuro Murdoc.

-Como sea ya esta lista la cena nn. Quien quiere espagueti?-menciono Miko ya sirviendo los platos.

-YO!.-dijeron todos en unísono.

-Miko-san porque estas blanca?-dijo la pequeña Noodle.

-Oh es que me cayo harina encima cuando sacaba los fideos.

Y todos juntos y contentos de que no hubiera ningún asesinato cenaron espagueti con salsa de tomate esa noche.

ººººº

FIN 

Bien les gusto? Porque sino... ¬¬

De verdad no se de donde salió eso pero si me reí cuando lo releí (si estoy loca) n.n. Acabo de adaptarlo un poco (tuve que cortarle una parte, no se si seria de su agrado) pero si quieren la versión completa (cosa que dudo u.u) se las mando por correo okis?

Hasta acá llegue. Espero que aunque sea les aya provocado una sonrisa.

Ja ne. Miko n.n

_Prohibida la copia de este texto, si lo haces serás acosado por el alma de la autora , hará de tu vida un infierno y desearas no haber nacido. Hail Satan!_


End file.
